Govinda Vivian
Vivian Govinda(VVM041) was born into the Vivian on July 28, 1999. His mother was Vivian, and his father was Stinker. His litter-mates were his sister Kamala(VVF039) and two brothers VVM040 and Kamaswami(VVM042). The pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. They were Vivian's second to last litter ever. Two months after the pups were born, VVM040 died on September 19, 2000. As an adult male, Govinda started to take to roving like all young males. In 2001, Govinda left the Vivian for good along with Basil, Izit, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Alexander, Attila, Phooey, Patis, and Zazu. Govinda was one of the youngest rovers in the group besides his younger brother Phooey and nephew Patis. Whiskers The eleven males joined a group called the Whiskers. Basil was the oldest male but it was Izit who won dominance beside Risca, the dominant female at the time. With the new dominant male decided, the other Vivian males started to rove again. Basil, Zazu, and Govinda left to rove since they couldn't take dominance in the Whiskers and joined another Vivian male, their nephew named Pantouffle, in mid 2001. Lazuli They came across the Whiskers' rivals, the Lazuli. All the Lazuli males had left and two Elveera males had joined in their absence. With only two adult males, the Vivian males kicked out the two Elveera males and settled down into the Lazuli. Haslam was the dominant female but she was soon overthrown by Cazanna and evicted with another Lazuli female. They joined the two Elveera males and formed the Tottenham. Basil, being the oldest, took up dominance beside Cazanna without any trouble from the other Lazuli males. Govinda stayed in the Lazuli for around a year before he took to roving with Zazu in late 2002. They came across three evicted Lazuli females on their return. The males stayed with the females and were joined by two wild males and Govinda's litter-mate brother from the Vivian. Xhosa The newly formed group was called the Xhosa. The females were Addis Ababa, Ouagadougou, and Conrad, Cazanna's younger sisters. The last members of the group were the two wild males coded VXXM001 and VXXM002. One of the Lazuli females named Ouagadougou took dominance while Zazu became the dominant male, being the oldest of the males. The Xhosa, however, had a rocky start. Govinda's brother Kamaswami died or disappeared on November 28, 2002. First, their second litter survived a burrow collapse caused by a Gemsbok. The pups were then abandoned, but then carried away by one male and two females who formed a new group with wild males. Zazu died or disappeared on April 1, 2003, leaving Govinda as the last of the Vivian males. The group began to dwindle; the last of the wild males probably left the group or died. Govinda established himself as the dominant male and was fitted with a radio collar. Conrad disappeared on July 8, 2003, and may have joined the wild group with one of the wild males. Addis Adada died or disappeared on October 1, 2003. Only Govinda and Ouagadougou were all that remained of the Xhosa. He was fitted with a radio collar. Govinda stayed with the female till October 21, 2003, when he took to roving and was considered Last Seen. Ouagadougou was no longer followed and was Last Seen on October 22, 2003; with that, the Xhosa was lost. Links Vivian Mob Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Xhosa Mob Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Xhosa meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats